


Bendy Kitten and the Assassins

by Daegaer



Category: Bendy Kitten, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Crossover, Gen, Kittens, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bendy Kitten is Very Naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendy Kitten and the Assassins

Bendy Kitten wobbled his way over to the Big people. He hoped they would pet him and pick him up and cuddle him. But they just ignored him. He put his little paw up and patted at a shoelace on one of the Big people's shoes. It was a lot of fun.

'mew,' he said, hoping that the Big person might join in the game.

The Big person squatted down and looked at Bendy Kitten. He didn't look very friendly, and Bendy Kitten suddenly knew that this was because he was a bold little kitten. He was a very bold, bad little kitten, and nobody liked him at all, and he didn't deserve to be cuddled ever again. He felt very sad, and his little head drooped until his nose was touching the cold floor. The Big person laughed at him, which was all he deserved, and poked him hard with a finger.

And then, because Bendy Kitten was such a bold, bad little kitten, he was very naughty indeed, and he bit the Big person's finger as hard as he could and wobbled away as fast as his bendy little legs would carry him, feeling that he would go and be naughty all over the Big peoples' house.

"Verdammtes Kätzchen!" Schuldig yelled, shaking his bitten finger and taking a fast, menacing step towards the slowly fleeing kitten.

The rug went from under his feet and he heard Nagi stifle a laugh. He looked up, dazed, at the smirk Crawford always wore when he foresaw something bad happening to someone.

"And later, he'll make a mess in your bed," Crawford said idly. "And you'll have forgotten I warned you. Until you're lying in it, of course."

Schuldig looked wearily at the ceiling.

"Scheiße."

"Amongst other things."


End file.
